Fresh From Spring Break
Season 5 Episode 22 "Fresh From Spring Break" It's Friday, the day of the Junior prom. Duane saw Ryan, his locker neighbor, he was complaining about the no hoodie rule. In fit for life they are playing football, Duane really don't like football and think it's dumb. Duane, Issayah, Tom, Matt and bri, walked to the field going against Nicky's team. Nicky would rather play tennis. Playing football is annoying to Duane because nobody never throws the ball to him, even when he is open. In accounting, Carmynn is in a really good mood because Prom is tonight, Duane had asked Kevyn what did he miss yesterday, Kevyn said they went over a worksheet and talked. Mr. Louth said today was an accounting work they, but the German exchange students came in, 3 girls and 1 boy. Last year Jordan lesnick was a host for one of the Germans. Luckily Mr. Louth is having a business talk with the class instead of doing work. Duane told Kevyn and Sean that he is going to Costa Rica on Sunday, and he is asking them if they will miss him while he's gone. Kevyn said yes because Duane won't be there to give him answers to The Secret Life of Bees. After 3rd block 11:25am the juniors can leave because it's there prom night, sadly Duane isn't going because he's going to Costa Rica. Duane is going to a class, and he walks past Paige, and she said hi to him, The last time they spoke was on twitter and it wasn't too friendly because she was upset about the blog. Duane went to ms. Sullivan's class to pick up his vacation work packet, she said that he is really responsible for doing that. Duane leaves the school and see Tony the stoner with a friend. Duane says hi to him as usual, Tony said its been awhile since he saw Duane. Tonys hair is yellow again, the boy Tony was with Kyle Mehwa said he saw Duane somewhere, apparently Duane already met him, but he saw Duane on his YouTube video where Paige was snapping at Jess, the Chinese girl. They were talking about that. Duane asked Tony if he knew about the new boondocks season that coming out next week, Tony can't wait to see. Duane told him to that he'll be in Costa Rica and won't be able to see it. Duane is hoping to make a new show in Costa Rica, Tony said he should, and his show the zertec show, is canceled because every time they record good stuff, it always get deleted. Duane had to leave and will see Tony in two weeks. After the Costa Rica trip, things have gotten out of control, a rumor has broken out about a kid in Costa Rica who had hooked up with a girl from New York. In gym they played bye bye birdie, and for the first time, Duane's name was called and he was the second person out. Now he knows how it feels to be Nick and petro because they are usually the first ones out. In accounting, mr. Louth has the guess speaker come in, during his long 1 hour and 24 minutes speech, Duane is about to kill himself of boardum. Later at lunch Duane is telling Becca about the rumor of the kid in Costa Rica, about him fingering a girl while she was on her period. The 9th graders over heard it and wanted to know, so Duane went to talk to the little kid, Torres, and the Mohawk kid, Mike and his friend about it. Duane was showing them picture he took with them, giving them all the info about staying there. Mike had asked Duane what he thought about anal sex. Duane said he thinks it's gross. Mike was happy with his answer because he said girls butt holes with have shit in it. Torres notices how mike always talks about porn or dirty stuff. Duane went back to sit with Becca an Andrew. Nate wanted to see the pictures Duane took in Costa Rica too. Two day later, Friday Duane has been late to school ever since that policy started and that's not good. Duane has almost 10 tardinesses. Duane wants to spread the rumor about the kid that had hooked up with the New York girl. He told Kevyn in accounting class, and he even told Ryan, his locker neighbor. Ryan said every time he sees him, he's going to call him red finger. Next week, mr. Louth had asked about Duane's blog, Duane really wasn't surprised he knew about it. The next day, Duane came to school on time for once and feels good about it.